


Big Purple One

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: This is an experiment to see if I could write Mulder in a story without having the guys lust after him. The end result is...nope, can't do it, but this is not intended to be a three way relationship at this point except for friendship and some UST.





	Big Purple One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Big Purple One By Ursula

itle: The Big Purple One  
Author/pseudonym: Ursula  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Skinner/Krycek (Mulder-Krycek-Skinner friendship)  
Rating: NC-17 Silly  
Status: New  
Archive: Anywhere as a complete story  
E-mail address for feedback: or   
Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: Only of Snippets  
Other websites: My page at RATB, thanks to Ned & Leny: http://www.squidge.org/terma/ursula/ursula.htm  
Disclaimers: Chris Carter owns the original characters, but he's mean to them.  
Notes: Not for those who don't like silly humor, schmoop, hurt/comfort, and Teletubbies. Hey, Josan asked for it. Blame her. This is an experiment to see if I could write Mulder in a story without having the guys lust after him. The end result is...nope, can't do it, but this is not intended to be a three way relationship at this point except for friendship and some UST.   
Time Frame: In the never never  
The Challenge:  
    Three declarations of love without using the word love   
    A disaster involving a birthday cake  
    An unusual present

* * *

The Big Purple One  
By Ursula

"You can expect some moodiness," the doctor advised, "Between pain and nerves regeneration, he is not going to be comfortable and the drug history he admitted to disinclines me to use pain killers more than necessary. Baby him; distract him. Hell, spank him if that's what it takes. Just don't take it personally if he snaps at you."

"I won't," Walter promised, "Thanks for the house call. Alex doesn't do well with doctor's offices."

"You really should look into some counseling for him, but I know, he doesn't do well with psychotherapy either," James said. His handsome face creased into a wide grin and he said, "See you later, Walter. I'm bringing Scully and William out later for a family portrait."

Nodding, Walter walked Scully's fiancee to the door. He felt somehow disloyal to Mulder for liking the doctor so much, but it was Mulder who had said he needed time to think. He had left a year ago. He couldn't expect Scully to wait forever after waiting for him eight years. It wasn't fair.

Frankly, Walter thought Mulder was fooling himself about how he felt anyway. If they had been capable of the whole mixed spectrum of physical passion, romantic love, and commitment that would have made marriage work, they wouldn't have waited eight years to think about marriage. You can't make yourself love someone...or make yourself stop loving him or her no matter what you do to each other. 

Witness Alex and Walter...

Anyway, now to try to get some food into Alex. Cautiously, Walter poked his head into the bedroom and asked, "Hey, you ready to eat."

"I lost the remote," Alex answered, glowering.

The only way he could have lost it where Walter found it was to throw it. Walter picked it up and placed it on the right hand side of the bed. Alex glanced at it and then fixed a glare at Walter, daring him to say anything. Walter merely shrugged his shoulders and begin pulling off his clothes.

"If you think that I feel like screwing..." Alex remarked.

"No, I don't," Walter said. He continued to undress, neatly folding his clothes onto a chair. Alex curled away from him, his right hand clutching the gel-packed bud of his nascent left arm. Walter slid into the bed and carefully put his arm around his lover. For a moment, the back held rigid against him and then slowly relaxed. Alex allowed himself to be snuggled to Walter's warmth, relenting, easing one cell at a time. 

Rubbing Alex's back in slow circles, Walter's voice rumbled,

"Pyat ustaliye igrushki,   
Knizhki spyat,  
Odeyala i podushki   
Zhdut rebyat,   
Dazhe skazka spat' lozhytsya  
Chotby notchyu nam prisnitsya  
Glazki zakryvai   
Bahyu-bai (1)

"Where'd you learn that," Alex asked, snuggling closer. 

"You're not the only one who can keep a secret," Walter said, "I know my accent is all wrong..."

"ss perfect," Alex replied, "Sing it to me again."

After the third rumbling repetition, Alex fell asleep in his arms. The furrows of pain on his forehead lingered, but finally grew smooth as the slumber grew deep. Walter patiently held him through the night despite an aching back and numbing arms.

A feverish Alex trembled in his arms when the first light of dawn threaded through the blinds. Walter felt the heated forehead and then reached for the thermometer. It was one hundred and three, enough to upset Walter. He speed dialed James and said, "He's not good this morning. Can you get over here?"

Walter was sure that was Scully's voice that he heard asking who was calling. Good for her. Let her have some happiness. Perhaps in time, Mulder also would start to recover from the horrors of the war. They had all suffered so much and perhaps, Mulder more so than others because of his uncompromising stance. 

James yawned into the phone and said, "Sure, what's happening?"

"Last night he was in a lot of pain and this morning the fever is high. Is that normal?" Walter asked.

"Is anything normal about regrowing a severed limb with alien based technology?" Doctor Kildare asked.

"Now that you put it that way," Walter said, "No."

Alex needed a shave and his skin had that waxen quality seen in sick rooms, but nothing could diminish his beauty to Walter. He struggled to get up, keeping the bandaged arm held stiffly away from his body. Walter knew it hurt and it devastated him to be unable to help. Alex swayed and might have fallen if Walter hadn't caught him. 

"Bathroom, now," Alex gasped.

They barely made it in time for Alex to vomit bile into the toilet bowl. He was shaking as Walter helped him close the lid. He sat down while Walter gave him a quick sponge bath before taking him to back to bed. 

"Fucking arm. Why did I want to do this? I want to stop the treatment, Walter," Alex said.

"I don't know if they can reverse it now, Alex, but if they can, I'll support that," Walter said, as he folded part of the sheet over Alex's naked body.

"You want a crippled lover? You're kinky like that?" Alex said, "I remember Mulder saying one time he wanted to be like Captain Hook or Long John Silver. I laughed. I never wanted it, but I got it."

"I want you anyway you are," Walter said. 

Scornfully, Alex said, "Isn't this where you declare your eternal love?"

Knowing what Alex was trying to do, Walter refused the bait and said, "We have been through life and death with each other and I'm still willing to do it again. Good enough?"

Eyelashes shading the windows of his soul, face turned slightly aside in quintessence of Alex, Walter's lover agreed, "Yeah. Same here."

The doorbell rang; Walter kissed Alex quickly on the forehead and said, "Stay put, I called James."

"Doctors..." Alex said sourly.

OoooOOOOooooO

James seemed to know exactly how to ask Alex questions. He was kind and no- nonsense in turns. He frowned and said, "Okay, Alex, we are going to have to give you something for the pain. No, shush, Walter will keep the pills and will not allow you to exceed the dose. The acute period will pass in less than a week. After that, you'll find that the growing bud may seem to cause more of a low level irritation rather than full-fledged pain. I'll drop the prescriptions off myself and have them delivered. I'm going to give you a prescription for Demerol and a low dose of Zoloft. I don't think that will be a problem."

After the medication was delivered, Alex dosed off for a while. Walter was pleased to see the lines of pain fade from Alex's face. He kissed Alex, watching the adorable nose scrunch in sleepy protest. He hoped that Alex would feel better by his birthday. Walter had just found out the date, June twenty-second, and he meant to celebrate in style.

The gift for which he had researchers scouring Russia would hopefully be located. He'd ordered Cherries Jubilee and a special romantic dinner from the Russian House, Alex's favorite restaurant. He was sure that Alex wouldn't care for a party. He remained reclusive, shy of the looks people gave him, sure that they all knew the part he played in the resistance. Alex had played his hand the way he felt he must, but he didn't like the man he had to become to do it. Walter understood, but he was among the few who did.

Still, he wanted Alex to have a small party. Possibly, he would have Kim drop by and Mulder... if he had returned by then. Man-hon Lau from the book shop and Lana Arneson from the nursing home would complete the circle of people that Alex trusted.

OoooOOOOooooO

Walter heard the TV playing some syrupy sweet background music. He shrugged. It was about time Alex woke up. He had to get some food into that body before the growing tissues of his arm started to devour his muscles. Walter entered to be greeted by a blissful smile. "Hey, Wal...ter. I feel good. Arm doesn't hurt."

"That's great," Walter said, walked over with the soup.

Alex waved his right hand as if his lover was no more than a fly to brush off. He said, "Hey, babe, I got to spot Tinky-Winky...get out my way."

Hurriedly, Walter jerked to the side, expecting to see some alien invader. 

Instead, Alex said, "There he is, hiding behind the pink triangle. Probably thinks I can't see him because the one on his head is the same color. Can't fool me. I'm a desperado...one-armed Russian rat with an attitude... there he is! Hey, Walt, if you moved my laptop in here and hooked it to the net, I can play along with the show."

"What? What is this?" Walter asked, setting the lunch tray on the bed table.

Bright figures cavorted on the screen, singing one-word songs, bumping bellies, and rears, falling down, and watching pictures that appeared on screens in their tummies. Apparently, Alex was watching a preschool show with medicated fascination.

"Sit with me, Walter. You can be my snugly Tinky Winky and I'll be your Po," Alex declared, patting the bed and managing to look stoned and flirtatious at the same time.

"What?" Walter repeated, wondering at what point he had totally lost control of the situation.

A gale of laughter greeted the fat purple ...whatever it was as it fell down. Alex said, "He's so cute, and kind and cuddly, just like my Walter. C'mere, hold me. Want to snuggle."

"You need to eat," Walter chided, but he did slide in and hug his lover.

"I'll eat everything on my plate if I can have some tubby custard for dessert," Alex said.

"What's tubby custard?" Walter said, wondering if he had left the medicine out where Alex could find it and overdose.

"I don't know it's yellow and it...if you spill it, it gets all over and I want some. Get me some tubby custard, Walter."

All right, tubby custard it was, but how was he going to order that from a delivery service if he didn't know what it was?

As Walter reached for the phone, it rang. "Walter, I'm back. Have a spare couch for me?"

It was Mulder, of course. Walter sighed and said, "You know you're welcome to the guest room for as long as you need it. Mulder. I can't come to pick you up. Alex is ill. The regenerative therapy has started."

"He opted for it? I was wondering if he would. He seemed...intimidated," Mulder remarked. "Don't worry about a ride. I have a rental reserved. I'll have a lot to do, finding an apartment."

Scully had told Mulder then. That was good and he had come back to DC anyway. Walter would be glad to have him back. Alex would as well in his way. Walter didn't understand what had happened between the two men and he really didn't want to know whether it had been a sexual relationship. He was just happy that his best friend and his lover had signed a truce.

"Oh, well, could you find something yellow like custard? Alex wants some...some tubby custard," Walter felt his cheeks reddening.

"As in Teletubbies custard?" Mulder asked, amused.

"Yes, don't ask. Why do you know about it?" Walter said.

"William and I watched Teletubbies. Dipsy is hot," Mulder remarked.

"Dipsy?" Walter asked. 

"The one in the top hat. Don't you know anything? Sure, I'll find something that looks like Tubby custard," Mulder said blithely.

It must be a conspiracy, Walter decided. It was too bad that Mulder seemed to be part of it because he might have been the best one to investigate it. He said, "Thank you, Mulder." 

Even a year later, it was hard to stop the agent from proceeding Mulder's name.

OoooOOOOooooO

A few moments of watching the Teletubbies special had instantly caused stupor. Walter dreamed of a tropical island, a beach, and Alex rubbing coconut milk all over his body. He was just about to unfasten the flower belt that was all his beloved wore when his own snoring flutter of nostrils woke him. Snorting a bit, Walter looked up into Mulder's quizzical eyes. Mulder held a carton of ice cream, which did say that it was custard flavor.

"That's Tubby Custard?" Alex asked.

"Sure, I just came back from England. I'm an expert on Teletubbies," Mulder said, "And how are you doing, Alex?"

Astounding, Mulder looked younger than he had for years. His voice was the gentle, humorous tones that Walter came near to loving. He said, "Brought you a bowl and a spoon. Walter, want some?"

Mulder plopped down on the bed, causing Alex to scoot his legs up to make room. "I'm high," Alex announced, "Pretty good shit that Dr. Kildare laid on me."

"Mmm, you do look stoned, Alex, my boy," Mulder declared. He scooped the yellow ice cream into a bowl and handed it to Alex.

The purple Teletubby on the TV screen was following a trail of sticky footprints, the near exact color of the custard ice cream. "Ruining evidence," Alex declared as the creature slipped, helicoptering his fat arms and sliding on a custard footprint.

"Well, I doubt he was FBI material anyway, Alex. Even J. Edgar Hoover didn't wear a tutu and carry a red purse," Mulder said, lying back on the bed. "I have serious jet lag," he added.

Fuzzy eyed and genial, Alex patted the mound of pillows and said, "You can watch Teletubbies with me."

A mischievous look shot across the room at a horrified Walter and Mulder laughed. He said, "I like him this way. I should have drugged him instead of hitting him."

"Shh, Po is singing," Alex said, chirping along with the small Teletubby.

Mulder said, "Didn't know you spoke Cantonese, Alex."

"Never asked me. They were never the right questions, Mulder," Alex said, frowning.

A few moments later, Alex had drifted off. Mulder caught the empty bowl before it could hit the floor. He rose from the bed with his accustomed feline grace. Mulder and Alex both had that quality of being comfortable in their own skins. They wore their beauty unconsciously, which made them all the more attractive.

Yawning, Mulder stretched and said, "I'm going to go and get some sleep. Thanks for having me, Walter."

"You're welcome. What's your schedule? Are you in a hurry to find your own place?" Walter asked.

"Not really. I'm writing a book. Signed a contract and even have an advance. Why, what's up?" Mulder asked.

"I have to go back to work for half days at least. You know what a shambles the department is in," Walter replied. "I have a nurse coming in, but I'd really appreciated if you stayed around until Alex is back on his feet. I'm frankly not sure if the nurse can handle him."

"What meds is he on?" Mulder asked, "Because he seems very mellow."

"Zoloft and Demerol," Walter said. 

"That makes sense. Okay, we have a deal. Good night, Walter," Mulder said.

Taking one last look at the screen, now occupied by what appeared to be a wooden bear and a wooden lion, Walter shut the TV off. He kissed Alex on the forehead and went to catch up on the never-ending paperwork that were as intrinsic to his job as an ulcer.

OoooOOOOooooO

The morning was important to Alex. Most of his sexual relationships were not of the wake up in the same bed and have breakfast together variety. He valued the first kiss given when even his beauty was a little tarnished by bed hair, morning breath, and sleep wrinkles on his cheek. He loved the routine of using the bathroom together, peeing at the same time, and brushing his teeth as Walter shaved. These were things Alex had abandoned the hope of enjoying on his ruthless mission. To have them now was the sweetest thing in his life. It was worth getting up early to make Alex happy with the shared moments that began each day.

The medication would wait until after breakfast despite the pain, showing in the bunched lines that radiated from Alex's eyes. Alex ate his toast and fruit, poked at his oatmeal, and shoved it away. 

"You have to leave soon?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Walter admitted, "the nurse will be here shortly and I think I hear Mulder stirring in the other room. Four bites of your oatmeal and I'll give you your pills."

"I don't have an appetite," Alex grumbled. 

Walter sat down, tie loosely hung around his neck, and picked up the spoon. "Close your eyes and open your mouth. Baby will get a big surprise."

"Say that to me again and I get my Glock," Alex replied, but a smirk said that he wasn't serious.

"One," Walter said.

Alex grimaced, but swallowed the mouthful. Three more followed and then Walter relented. Just because Alex didn't expect anyone to keep a promise to him was all the more reason Walter tried hard not to break one.

Tousled, Mulder appeared in the doorway and said, "The nurse is here now. Brunhild...in the Valkerie, not cartoon sense."

"Good, I'm going go have a talk with her before I leave for work," Walter said. He kissed Alex again and patted his cheek.

The nurse was a statuesque blonde as Mulder had implied. Her name was Kristen Svalbard and her credentials were impeccable. Walter felt her experience as a nurse in Boy's Town USA was a plus for dealing with Alex in a difficult mood. "I think you met our house guest? Fox Mulder? He can fill you in on Alex if you need to know something or help you. Alex...can be difficult."

A smile radiated from her lovely face and she said, "I can do difficult. It's my specialty."

"Good, here are his pills. He can have another dose after lunch, but make him eat first. He's not very interested in food after he's medicated. I haven't changed his bandages yet if you want to start there. I have enough time left to be there for the first time," Walter said, glancing at his wristwatch.

Teletubbies again. Mulder had stretched out on Walter's side of the bed and appeared comfortable. Walter shrugged. He had no fears of losing Alex. Not anymore. The last year, they had healed together, rebuilt a relationship of painful longing to something very real. As real as waking up together each morning. He knew how Alex felt and how he felt. They were good for each other.

Mulder had that avaricious expression on his face. He asked, "Alex, do you mind if I stay? I've read about limb regeneration, but I've never seen it in progress."

"No problem, Mulder, feel free," Alex said. 

A baleful look at Ms. Svalbard and Alex cautioned, "Watching Po. Don't get in the way." A moment later, Alex's mellow tenor sang, "Fi dit, fi dit, Mar Mar, Man,"

Chuckling, Alex remarked, "You know I've said both of those things before but I wasn't riding a scooter at the time."

The sputtering laugh from Mulder did not bode well for the possibility of him serving as a model of decorum for Alex. The nurse didn't seem to mind. She pulled a chair near and snapped on her surgical gloves. Walter swatted Mulder's leg and said, "Move off. I want to sit with Alex."

Mulder casually rose and moved around the bed. He stared with great interest as the nurse clipped away the bandages. Walter stroked Alex's hair soothingly, but for once, Alex didn't seem to mind having the limb handled. The stump ended in pink, soft looking flesh. Alex held it up, looking at it with a strange repulsed yet fascinated expression. He glanced at Mulder's entranced face and said, "You want to see before she puts the new gel pack on it."

"You don't mind?" Mulder asked, stepping closer.

"No, you've seen it before," Alex said.

"I think I can see the fingers or what's going to be the fingers!" Mulder exclaimed. "Walter, look, you can see the lines in the bud at the end! Damn wonderful! At least something has come out of all that suffering." 

A smile that Walter could only characterize as shy shone from Mulder's face for a moment as he met Alex's eyes. To his surprise, Alex smiled back. 

The nurse said, "I'll help you bathe now."

There was no protest from Alex. For the most part, he regarded his body as a tool. Unless he meant to entice, any exposure was unconscious. He really seemed unaware of his own beauty or the effect that it had on people, neither modest nor vain of his physical assets. 

One last kiss and then Walter really had to leave. He nodded at Mulder and said, "Be good to him."

"Don't worry about it," Mulder said, "I'll keep an eye out between chapters."

OoooOOOOooooO

The scent of food drifted through the air as Walter entered. It was a spicy, rich odor. Ah, Greek food. The dresser top held the goodies. Zorba, the Greek danced across the screen of the TV. "We're having Greek," Alex announced, "But Mulder wouldn't wear a chiton."

"Shame on you, Mulder," Walter scolded.

"Scully's dropping by with William so I think I'll waive the chiton. I want visitation after all," Mulder said.

"There ain't no sanity clause," Alex muttered darkly.

"I asked her to bring the Teletubbies Special video for Alex to see. You want to move him and the TV to the living room for the occasion?" Mulder asked.

"I'm sure Alex will appreciate the change of venue," Walter said. "Are you sure you want us out there for your first visit with your...uh"

"My son and my former partner?" Mulder said softly. "Yes, I do. It's a little uncomfortable talking with her. I screwed up again. It just seemed as if I was supposed to get married. Instant family with the baby that Scully wanted so much, but I hadn't changed. I fooled myself. I was a great profiler except to the people closest to me. I can't say I was ever a model of insight into my own feelings and motivations...but I'm better. I've spent most of the last year in therapy. I can't say that part of me doesn't resent James Kildare, but I respect Scully's choice. I just would rather not be alone with her the first time I see her."

Walter had felt the same way about Sharon for a long time after the divorce. He nodded and went to change. 

The TV was set up by the time Walter had changed to comfortable jeans and a tee shirt. He helped Alex out of bed and moved him to the love seat, setting a hassock at his feet. 

"Sit with me!" Alex demanded.

"As you will," Walter responded. Alex felt solid in his arms. After so many years of longing for and dreading the reappearance of a will o' the wisp and a gadfly, it was amazing to literally have him and hold him.

Mulder grinned and said, "I can see who has the reins around here."

It was a case of not being able to take his eyes off Alex's face. Walter knew he had it bad, but he replied to Mulder, "It's not that way at all. I've never been so happy in my life."

"I can see that," Mulder softly replied. "Here, let me fix you a plate."

Scully arrived as Walter was washing dishes. She looked happy, a little heavier after the pregnancy, but still one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. William's hair already had a reddish tint. His eyes though were Mulder's...wry questioning eyes. Scully was going to have her trials when that child grew old enough to talk back. Maybe, Walter should give her tips on handling a Mulder... Sometimes kindness didn't cut it with a subordinate as willful as that man could be. There was already a stubborn set to that tiny perfect face.

"How are you, Alex?" Scully asked, with that strained air of politeness.

"I'm resting comfortably or will be as soon as my pillow gets his ass back in here," Alex said. "Did you bring the Teletubbies?"

A twitch of the carefully lipstick painted lips betrayed a smidgen of amusement. Scully said, "Yes, I did. I thought Mulder just wanted to keep William amused."

"Nope, for me..." Alex said proudly.

Started to drift off again, Walter woke up promptly as William tugged on his arm. The baby crawled up in his lap and pushed at Alex, who merely laughed. Alex breathed in Walter's ear and said, "Walter, you really going to give me a party for birthday?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Walter complained, glaring at Mulder, who shrugged and shook his head in denial of wrongdoing.

"The Russian House called and had a question about the menu," Alex said. "Told them I was you so don't get pissed. Old habits die hard."

"It's all right. Never had a birthday party. Hey, Walter? Do you love me?" Alex demanded. 

Now, Alex would not normally ask that question. Walter said, "No, I'm used to you just as I'm used to my heart beating."

"Hmm, think so. Think you love me. Do you love me enough to be my Tinky Winky?" Alex asked.

"Oh, God, Alex, can't I just amputate my ear or conquer the world for you or something simple like that?" Walter replied aware of the fascinated stares from the two other adults in the room.

Dana had a sadistic streak. She said, "As a matter of fact, I still have the card from the place where I rented the Dipsy suit for William's birthday party. Here let me look..."

Never trust a woman with a neat purse. That should be a proverb. Scully produced the card and handed it to Mulder who glanced at it. He grinned and said, "Safely on file...in case Walter loses the card."

Shit. Walter had never felt so sorry for himself in his life. He was doomed. He shuddered as he watched the huge purple monster cavort on the screen. Po was cute though. No wonder Alex had picked her as his incarnation...

OoooOOOOooooO

"Hey, Walter!" Mulder said, "Something came today. I hid it in my rental from prying eyes. Alex is his old self today. I suggested he take a nap and he ripped me a new ass hole. He also threatened the Evangelists who came to the door." 

"Do I need a lawyer?" Walter asked.

"No, no harm done. Alex didn't MAKE the guy wet his pants. It was sort of a voluntary, involuntary reflex," Mulder said, with the air of someone mentally enjoying a scene from his or her favorite movie."

"I thought you were going to look out for him?" Walter said.

"He's off the meds now, Walter. Are you going to tell me that's not reasonably normal behavior for him?" Mulder asked.

"When he's in a good mood, he tries to convert them to worship of the Kama Sutra and offers to enact 'the good parts'" Walter admitted.

"Hmm, that sounds as if it might be fun too," Mulder replied. "Let me go get the package."

"She was beautiful," Mulder said, "a lovely woman."

Liliya Krycek must have been about Alex's age now when this picture had been taken. It had been found at a former Consortium office in Moscow. She wore a smile, but her eyes were sad. They were the same many-shaded green as Alex's eyes. Her hair had been black. A wealth of it spilled over her shoulders like a royal robe. Her son had inherited the same wild beauty...perhaps the legacy of all the conquerors that had swept across Russia. You could imagine those distinct but delicate features catching the eye of a king or Tsar. Walter only knew that Alex never spoke of his father only of his lost angel of a mother. It had taken money that Walter might miss one day to track this down, but it would be worth it to see Alex's face when he finally had a real picture of Liliya.

Carefully, Walter slid the picture into the heavy silver frame and then wrapped his gift. Alex wouldn't unwrap it before his birthday...unless he could devise a way not to be caught. It should be safe.

"I picked up the costume today," Mulder said.

"You know he hasn't said a word about Tinky Winky or Teletubbies since James weaned him from the medication," Walter said.

"You promised him," Mulder pointed out.

"I did," Walter mumbled. He shook his head. The things you did for love...

OoooOOOOooooO

As Walter checked in the mirror, he thought he looked adorable. He adjusted the triangle shaped decoration on his pointed purple head. He fluffed the stuffing in his tubby stomach, and straightened the tutu. He grabbed the red purse and he was ready to go. As he sprang out of Mulder's bedroom, the caterer prepared to light the Cherries Jubilee. 

Alex reacted to the assault of the purple monster by diving for his Glock. Walter shouted, "Alex, it's me" as Mulder tackled Alex and wrestled the gun from his hand. The two men crashed into Walter just as the caterer lit the cake; at which point, the net of the tutu caught on fire. Walter roared in confusion until both Mulder and Krycek tackled him and put the flames out with a thick wool blanket.

Gasping, Walter lay helpless on the floor, his lover pinning him down. Alex gazed down at him and asked, "What in hell are you trying to be, Walter?"

"You asked for this. You wanted me to dress as Tinky Winky for your birthday," Walter explained as he took off the heavy head of the costume.

"No way," Alex retorted. "Why in hell would I do that?"

Mulder had been biting on his sleeve to keep from laughing. He said in a slightly shaky voice, "Alex, you were on a Teletubbies kick for a week. I heard you ask Walter. Don't feel bad. Hey, there are all these furry fans out there who would die for a picture of you sprawled all over Walter like that!"

"What's a Furry? No, wait; don't tell me, Mulder. I don't want to know," Alex remarked. He wiggled around on top of his purple upholstered lover and a spark of interest showed in his eyes. "Hey, you do look adorable, Walter! And you're so comfortable...just like a big old Walter pillow."

"Alex? Get off. Please?" Walter said.

Oh God, he had just bought a slightly scorched Tinky Winky costume! Between spilled Cherries Jubilee and the fire, there was no way the rental would take the costume back.

"I'm going to change," Walter said. "Somebody get the cake. We'll see if we can light the candles without setting fire to the house."

Nothing more went wrong. After the handful of guests went home, Walter found his lover sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Hey, was that too much for you?"

Alex said, "No, it was the best birthday party I ever had. Tinky Winky Flambe is something I won't forget soon."

The laughter bubbled up helplessly and into a howl. After a moment, Walter joined his lover. He carefully took the picture from Alex's hands and placed it on the bed table, face away from him.

"Don't want her to see me ravish her son," Walter said.

"Going to ravish me?" Alex said with interest.

"Repeatedly," Walter growled, pouncing.

When you kissed Alex's temples, there was a pulse like butterflies' wings beneath the rice paper delicate skin. Alex's eyes opened wide as Walter's lips drifted to his throat, to the hollows of his shoulders. He moaned aloud as Walter ran a rippling trail of kisses down his side. His hand found Walter's head and he tried to guide him downward.

"Are you impatient?" Walter asked.

"Fuck, yes! We haven't made love since I had that first treatment on my arm," Alex said.

"That should make you want to draw it out. Savor it," Walter directed. "Have I said how much I love your stomach. Just a silken layer of flesh over muscle," 

His large hands stroked Alex's sides, following the taut flesh as his lover shuddered beneath his touch. Abruptly, he pinned Alex's hips down and took his cock in his mouth. His tongue ravaged the slit in the sturdy head before laving the tender underside.

"Oh, yes, like that," Alex moaned.

Walter took him deep, his eyes closed as he memorized the taste of him, the feel of the hot, tensely quivering flesh in his mouth. He freed one hand to caress Alex's balls, teasing another long moan out of his lover.

"Please," Alex said as Walter wickedly paused.

"Oh, I think you have another way to ask, my little Po. You must have some memories kicking around from your dazed days," Walter said. He let go for a minute, letting Alex's cock spring back toward his stomach. 

God, the look of him when he was teased beyond his endurance. When his hips thrust questing up toward Walter's attentions. When his cheeks held fiery red spots and his teeth clenched against the almost painful pressure in his cock. 

"Fuck," Alex exclaimed.

"Still not it," Walter said, capturing Alex's hand before it could relieve his need. He recaptured the head and slid his mouth slowly down the iron heat of the shaft.

"fi dit, fi idt!" Alex groaned.

Walter quickened the pace, stealing glances at his lover, who bit his lips and tossed his head, arching and then, releasing, crying out, falling back to Earth like a plummeting eagle.

Capturing Alex's mouth again, Walter moved against him, joined his hand to Alex's and both of them stroked him. Bodies wet with the sweat of their passion moved against each other. He wasn't going to last long like this. His eyes devoured Alex's as he kissed him, bruised his lips, drank him in, and claimed him. His completion was roared out against Alex's mouth.

Still, they lay together contentedly, Walter's hand lazily combed through Alex's hair. Alex stroked his back, nuzzled his neck.

Unexpectedly, Alex asked, "Where do I live, Walter?" 

What did he mean? Of course, he lived with Walter. Alex needed a different answer.

"Right here," Walter answered, kissing Alex's hand and guiding it to his chest. "Right here in my heart."  
   
"Forever?" Alex asked.

"And a day," Walter replied. 

The end.

1) A foot note:

Thank you to Victoria for the Russian lullaby that Walter sings

Spyat ustaliye igrushki, [tired toys are asleep]  
Knizhki spyat, [books are asleep]  
Odeyala i podushki [duvets and pillows]  
Zhdut rebyat, [are waiting for the kids]  
Dazhe skazka spat' lozhytsya, [even the fairy-tale is going to sleep]  
Chotby notchyu nam prisnitsya [so that we see it in our dreams at   
night]  
Glazki zakryvai [so close your little eyes]  
Bahyu-bai [lullaby]

  
Archived: June 04, 2001 


End file.
